battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ho Chi Minh Defense
"You can kill ten of our men for every one we kill of yours. But even at those odds, you will lose and we will win." ~ Ho Chi Minh - De-facto motto of Ho Chi Minh Defense. ---- Ho Chi Minh Defense is a Vietnamese based state-owned defense contractor and arms supplier. Founded in 1984 by Director Khong Thai Tong, it strives to help supply nations or movements that are favored by the Communist Party of Vietnam or who are aligned with Vietnam. The company is capable of selling equipment that is currently fielded by the People's Army of Vietnam, or help join together with the design bureau of another nation and design a specific system for that nation in co-operation. Said nation must be allied with Vietnam, however. Form STATUS: (Green indicates that Ho Chi Minh Defense is active, while red indicates that they are not.) To hire Ho Chi Minh Defense, a form must be sent in to the company via fax or secure transmission. WARNING: Only 3 nations can order at a time, to prevent the system from being clogged and backed up. (Copy this and paste it down below in the comments) FORM *Nation name - *Military/armed force name *Weapon type - (aircraft, tank, small arm, etc) *Desired specifications - *(OOC: For aesthetic purposes, include what weapon IRL should be the base of the design - this is limited to communist vehicles, from the USSR, PRC, SFRY etc to keep it consistent.) *Purpose and reason for contacting Ho Chi Minh Defense - *What do you intend to do with the equipment? - *Is your nation an ally of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam? (OOC: Enemies or nations that are deemed a threat or unfavored by the Communist Party will be declined). The cost of the operation will be measured in Points. The price varies on the quality and technology involved in the construction. it's finished, I will post pictures of the finished product on your message wall and you may add hem to your military's gallery on whatever nation page. Price guide The cost varies from different specifications. ____ LAND *Pistol - 10 *Assault rifle - 20 *Grenade - 24 *Rocket Propelled Grenade launcher - 30 *Machine gun - 25 *Truck - 35 *Armored vehicle - 50 *Armored Personnel Carrier - 45 *Infantry Fighting Vehicle - 55 *Armored Fighting Vehicle - 55 *Light tank - 65 *Amphibious vehicle - 70 *Main Battle Tank - 125-250 SEA *Hovercraft - 50 *Frigate - 95 *Corvette - 100 *Destroyer - 125 *Cruiser - 160 *Heavy cruiser - 175 *Battlecruiser - 200 *Guided missile destroyer - 220 *Guided missile cruiser - 250 *Guided missile battlecruiser - 300 *Light carrier - 400 *Aircraft carrier (standard) - 420 *Supercarrier - 500 AIR *Helicopter - 110 *Attack aircraft - 125 *Fighter aircraft - 150 *Bomber - 200 *Air superiority fighter (beefed up fighter) - 300 *Tanker - 250 *Cargo - 310 *Other (please specify) Queue *'NO. 01' ** Union of Soviet Socialist Republics *'NO. 02' ** People's Republic of China *'NO. 03' ** People's Cattirian Regime Category:Corporations/PMCs